The surface topography of most human corneas is not spherical. Instead, the corneal surface typically changes at varying, unpredictable and unique rates from the center of the cornea out to the periphery in a manner which is unique to each individual cornea. The fit of contact lenses that rest on the cornea can take this corneal shape irregularity into account. Corneal topographic analysis using a corneal topographer is used to provide information about the shape on the cornea. Generally, a corneal videokeratoscope includes a camera, for example a charge coupled device or CCD camera, for sensing the images of rings or points or patterns of light reflected from the cornea. The camera transmits video signals to a computer, or other image processing device, which analyzes the camera signals and produces data used in determining the contour of the cornea of the human eye.